Shelia Applbaum
Shelia Applbaum is a 17-year-old student at Beauxbatons Academy. She is in her 8th year. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Shelia Masan Applbaum was born on July 22 to Cassie Applbaum and Brandon Applbaum. Both of them were former students of Beauxbatons Academy, and they became close over that. They had Shelia, and decided to raise her to be her own person, not someone everyone else wanted her to be. At school, she was often picked on because of her appearance, and even though she exercised and took great care of herself, she still remained the same. In kindergarten, she met her best friends, Allyson Lowere, Arthur Freeman, Itzel Wilkins, and Liam Sherwood. When they reached first grade, they were on a field trip, when a strange light got their attention. They followed the light, and found a tree with golden inscriptions in it. They touched it, and all five of them were cursed. All five of them could control things with their minds, because they'd become telekinetic. The tree gave all five of them wands, the same wands they use today. When Shelia told her parents about this, they were shocked, and knew they had to take Shelia to Beauxbatons Academy immediately. They begged to the Headmistress, but she didn't answer them until a few months later, when Shelia turned eight. She was taken to Beauxbatons Academy, but was put under special care to her telekinesis. She became good friends with another student, Marzia Comasco, who, even though she was a year older than Shelia, took her in as a sister. When her friends turned eleven, she was in her fourth year, she reunited with the four of them, when they were forced to talk with Reynaldo Prentice, Rebekah Prentice, and Russel Prentice about what had happened when they were younger. Rebekah, Reynaldo and Russel knew the five of them had to be kept under wraps, because they knew about the tree the five spoke of, which was in the Forbidden Forest. Every year, the five would come together, come to this tree, place their hands onto it, and let the tree make their magic and telekinetic powers stronger. Personality Shelia is a very rebellious. A lot of people look over who she is because of her appearance. She is described to be a "troubled student", because of her rebellious nature. Only her friends know who she is as a person. She is mostly nice to people she meets, unless they are mean to her. She is also a flirtfest, and enjoys wearing makeup to hide her flaws, as well as catch a guys' eye. Looks Shelia has long, brown hair, and gray eyes. She is considered "fat" by other girls, which she hates. Wand Shelia's wand is 8 inches wand, and made of birch. There are gold inscriptions all across it, and has a phoenix feather core. Alliances *Marzia Comasco (BFF) *Juliette Kosslyn (BFF) *Alexandra Baker (BFF) *Megan Tucker (BFF) *Liam Sherwood *Allyson Lowere *Itzel Wilkins *Arthur Freeman *Ciara Bauden *Carter Meshle (Yule Ball Date) Enemies *Tanya Saunders Abilities/Traits *Shelia is telekinectic. *Shelia can control objects with her mind. *Shelia is a pureblood. *Shelia is a student at Beauxbatons Academy. *Shelia is very flexible. *Shelia can run extremely fast. *Shelia is a rebel. *Shelia can be a total flirtfest. *Shelia wears makeup very frequently. *Shelia is typically nice. Gallery Shelia Wand.png|Shelia's Wand Shelia02.jpg Shelia03.jpg Shelia04.jpg Shelia05.jpg Shelia06.jpg Shelia Patronus.jpg|Shelia's Patronus, a fox. Category:Student Category:British Category:Female Category:Pureblood Category:Beauxbatons Student Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Seventeen